mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Match 001366
Category:MatchesCategory:Title MatchesCategory:Special Matches Combatants Argonauts vs Fabulous Freebirds Match Text August 3, 1980 Mississippi Coliseum Jackson, MS Littleton climbs into the ring and grabs the microphone. He begins the announcement, “Ladies and gentlemen, we’ve reached tonight’s main event!!” The crowd cheers. “This match is set for one fall with a one-hour time limit. It is also for the Mid-South Tag Team Titles. The referee for this match is Tom Jackson.” The crowd cheers. “Cold, Cold Heart” by Hank Williams begins to play. The crowd begins to boo. Jason leads the Argonauts down to the ring. They climb into the ring as Littleton begins his announcement. “Introducing first, the challengers, accompanied to the ring by Jason James, at a combined weight of 597 pounds, are the Mississippi State Tag Team champions … the Argonauts!!!” The music changes to “Badstreet” by the Freebirds. Michael and Terry come down to the ring with the title belts draped over their shoulders. Littleton continues, “Their opponents, from Atlanta, GA, at a combined weight of 567 pounds, are the M.S.W.A. Mid-South Tag Team champions … Michael Hayes and Terry Gordy … the Fabulous Freebirds!!” Michael and #1 climb out of the ring as Gentz calls for the bell. Terry and #2 circle each other. They lock up and #2 takes Terry down with a hip toss. #2 challenges Terry to a strength contest. Terry grasps #2’s hands. Their bodies press together. Both super heavyweights try to budge the other. #2 gains the advantage as Terry drops to one knee. #2 kicks Terry in the chest. #2 grabs Terry by the hair and whips him into the ropes. #2 telegraphs a backdrop, and Terry punches him in the face. Terry signals Michael, who puts his foot on the turnbuckle. Terry slams #2’s head into Michael’s boot and tags Michael in. Michael climbs the turnbuckle as Terry applies an arm wringer. Michael comes off the top turnbuckle with a double axehandle. Terry leaves the ring as Michael applies another arm wringer. #2 backs Michael against the ropes. Gentz calls for a break. Michael refuses to let go. Gentz tries to wedge himself between the wrestlers. Gordy comes around the corner and punches #2 in the face. #2 staggers backwards. Michael tags in Terry. Terry climbs into the ring and applies a side headlock on #2. #2 backs into the ropes and shoves Terry across the ring. #1 kicks Terry in the back as he hits the ropes. Gentz warns #1 about intereference. #2 tags #1 in. The Argonauts whip Terry across the ring and drop him with a double backdrop. Michael comes into the ring. #1 kicks him in the chest. Michael topples out of the ring. The Argonauts whip Terry into the ropes again. #2 picks Terry up in a Hotshot. #1 bounces off the ropes with a vicious clothesline. Gentz tells #2 to get out of the ring. Michael grabs a chair from ringside and climbs onto the ring apron. Terry kicks #1 in the groin and tosses him into the corner. The chair wraps around #1’s head. Michael shoves the chair out of the corner as Terry sets up #1 for the Freebird Piledriver. Terry spikes #1 into the mat. #2 climbs into the ring, but Michael grabs his leg from behind. Jason nails Michael with a right hand. Terry covers #1 as Michael and Jason brawl on the outside. Argonaut #2 kicks Terry in the back of the head as Gentz’s count gets to two. #2 tosses Terry outside the ring. Michael slams Jason’s head into the turnbuckle. He grabs one of the title belts and slides into the ring. Terry grabs #2’s feet as Michael slams him from behind with the title belt. #1 nails Michael from behind with a forearm smash. Jason slides into the ring with his cane and nails Michael between the eyes. Gentz calls for the bell. Littleton announces, “Referee Marty Gentz has disqualified the Argonauts. The winners of the match, as a result of the disqualification, and STILL MSWA Mid-South Tag Team champions … the Fabulous Freebirds!!!” Terry climbs onto the ring apron, but Jason chases him off with the cane. #1 grabs Michael in a front face lock. #2 picks up Michael’s legs. The Argonauts drop Michael facefirst into the mat. Jason and the Argonauts leave the ring.